AmeIta - Livejournal challenge drabbles
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: This is where the drabbles from the livejournal challenge communities will also be uploaded. Ratings and warnings(if needed) will be given at the top of each chapter. Pairing: America(Alfred F. Jones) x North Italy(Feliciano Vargas).
1. 101 kisses: Routine

For the 101 kisses livejournal challenge.  
Prompt #84: 72 hours.  
Rating: G.  
=============================

"Sorry I am running a little late in getting back," Veneziano says with a bit of a forced smile. "Romano kept me out a bit longer than I wanted to be." There is no response, and he knows there very likely won't be, at least not today. Nothing has changed since he left earlier. "He did ask about you, though. And the others are still worried." He places a kiss to the Americans forehead before sitting down in the chair beside the bed. It's become part of his new routine now.

The doctors said he would be fine, but when he would wake up was not something they could guess at the time. His body still needed time to rest and heal. Even after getting out of the hospital he would be looking at a good few weeks of relaxing at his home. Continuing with his routine, one he has had for the past three days, he tells America about the news he has seen on television, his visit with Romano and other little tidbits and things he thinks America would find amusing. He keeps this up for a while before a yawn slips past his lips and he notices the time and decides to call it a night. Some of the others are coming by tomorrow, and he knows they will want their own personal visiting time.

A few minutes later he is ready for sleep, and goes back to that chair. But not before giving America another kiss to the forehead. He's leaning over so his upper-body can rest on the bed and he has since took America's empty hand in his own. Veneziano hopes more than anything else right now that he will wake up soon, and hopes even harder that perhaps tomorrow he will. Bidding America goodnight in his native-tongue, he drifts off to sleep.

Veneziano is still asleep later when a bleary, blue eye is half way open and sees him sleeping. "Italy?"


	2. 101 kisses: Sleep

For the 101 kisses lj community.  
Prompt #10: Eyes.  
Rating: G.  
=========================

Today is the third day in a row where Veneziano is hurriedly apologizing for his having to be busy. But at least it's the last one before he doesn't have to worry about it for a good few days. And America can see it in his eyes that his apologies are honest, and how tired the brunette really looks. Veneziano's amber eyes were not as bright as they normally were, and he could see the signs of not enough sleep as well.

So, later that evening once they are together again on the couch, getting settled in to watch a movie, America chooses to not bring up the couple of times he notices the brunette almost nod off. He knows first hand how busy and demanding their jobs can be. While getting the blanket they were to share situated, their eyes met and without a word needing to be said they moved to come closer together for a kiss. It was a simple, lingering one that left them with feelings of love and warmth in their hearts and after they have pulled away from one another, with some hesitance, Veneziano cuddled up to America, and the blonde rested his arms around him and set the movie to play.

The movie isn't even half-way in when he notices that Veneziano has, and unsurprisingly, fallen asleep. His eyes are shut, breathing low and even and his body is completely relaxed against America's. Seeing as the other country could use the rest, he says nothing and makes no move to move or wake him. For the moment, America turns his attention back to the movie, the good parts just barely starting.


	3. 101 kisses: Worry

For the 101 kisses livejournal community.  
Prompt #74: Voice.  
Rating: PG  
===================================

There's a sound. One too persistent and urgent sounding to let him drift off into unconsciousness like he wants. He is hurting and tired, so very tired, and a small, confused whine is all he can muster for a reply to that sound. The feeling of his upper body being moved forces a pained sound from his throat, and with effort, he opens his eyes to see America looking at him with a mix of emotions, giving the other country's hand a weak squeeze in return after their hands were intertwined.

Veneziano opens his mouth to try and say something after figuring out that sound to be the blond's voice, but America is faster at the moment. "You can't sleep right now, okay? There's going to be time for that later, but I need you to listen to me now." Veneziano thinks he can't exactly sleep if America keep talking, but the urgency in his voice and the pain and confusion he himself is in keeps him listening. "They'll be here soon. Real soon." America tacks on hurriedly, unsure if he's telling it to himself or Veneziano at the moment.

The words _you'll be okay_ nearly slip from his mouth, but he catches them before they can and instead places a lingering kiss to the brunet's temple, lightly squeezing his hand again. America gets a smile and the gesture returned. Still, he can see it plain as day in Veneziano's eyes that he's not quite fully aware of what happened, and his wanting to sleep. Even like this the blond knows telling someone they'll be okay has a chance of causing more problems than giving the assurance it's intended for.

For the time being he does everything he can to keep the Italian awake and talking, impatiently hoping that the ambulance would arrive soon.


	4. 101 kisses: New Year's Kiss

Feliciano was spending the time in New York this year, bundled up for the cold weather and grinning while watching the others from their spot not so far away. It was a strange feeling since in his home his people had long since started celebrating the new year coming in. Quite a few would still be enjoying themselves, he thought for a short moment before his face lit up once again seeing a set of fireworks go off -the green and gold ones being his favorites- and turned to look at Alfred. The other man would have been fine watching the event at home with the brunette(and keep out of the cold), but had gotten a rather distinct impression that Feliciano had wanted to go out and see it live for himself.

So, there they were, watching the entertainment for the night, gloved hands intertwined and both sharing a feeling of excitement for the coming year while talking about things that had happened during that one. The next few minutes flew by and before either them realized it, the time had come for the countdown. Eyes on the dropping ball, they joined in counting down together, moving closer to each while doing so.

Once midnight struck, Feliciano and Alfred both exclaimed '_Happy New Year'_ in their respective native tongues before turning to look at one another. With matching grins, they tossed their arms around one another and joined other couples ringing in the new year with a kiss.


	5. 101 kisses: Forever

Warning: human au and character death.  
===============================

The autumn air is crisp, the sky as blue as can be and with it comes a certain chill in the air. It does his aged bones no favor, but he's not about to let a little pain stop him from his visit. He's already had to cut them down to once every few months as it was. The only sounds around are the ones of his cane and footsteps on the sidewalk and occasional crunch of leaves that are in his path.

Once he reaches his destination the familiar ache swells in him and a few tears threaten to fall down his face. A little over two years now it had been. Even so, it did not feel right to him to still be the one standing there and his husband the one buried in the ground below. Not even having the brunette around felt off to him. He blinks the tears away and smiles at the grave. The flowers he placed from before were still there and the plot(along with the others) was well kempt. It was a small thing, but it did give him some peace of mind to know his husband was resting somewhere nice.

His days of sitting at the grave are long since past, he had to stand these days. His joints were not what they used to be, and with a smile and light in his eyes that never left him, he started to talk to Feliciano as if he were there and could answer him back.

Alfred told him news of their grown children, and that their daughter finally had a little girl of her own and that they knew he would love her to no end as well. There was never any doubt about that. Alfred spoke of other news about their still living friends and how they were doing, things in his own life and a few other things he knew Feliciano would have liked to hear.

Sooner than Alfred would have liked, the sun was showing signs of setting for the day and he knew he had to go before the evening cold came in. "I'm sorry, Feli. It'll be a while before I can come back. But I promise I'll see you again soon." Turning away, a pained expression shown on his face. Leaving was always the hardest, and this would be his last visit.

He was never able to return after that last trip, personal health declining too much to allow it. One night that winter, he was laying in their bed, keeping only to his side as usual and a strange, but welcome, warmth washed over him. Opening his eyes, the sight he saw was not one he was expecting, and while it should have scared him, he wasn't frightened by it. No one could be scared of that kind smile that often adorned the Italian's face when he was alive.

"I have been waiting for you, Al." Feliciano told him while holding out a hand, tears brimming his eyes. "It is time for you to come with me." One thing Feliciano was grateful for was that his request to be the one to come get Alfred was approved, and not have some stranger do it. Like one that had taken him. They were kind, but he had been waiting so long now to see Alfred this close once more.

Alfred couldn't quite figure it out at first. Feliciano seemed rather different and it only occurred to him after he took the brunette's hand. He looked as young as he did in their wedding photograph on the mantle in the living room.

Feliciano pulled him a few feet away from the bed, taking his other hand in his own and kept that smile on his face. He had missed Alfred, and their family, so much it had hurt him while up in Heaven. For the moment, he moved closer and pressed his lips to Alfred's as they disappeared from the room, leaving behind Alfred's body, resting with a smile on his old face.


End file.
